


My pants, your pants, our pants

by InnerCinema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Jarvis? Is Natasha still out?“</p>
<p>„Yes, sir. Her lunch date with Miss Potts started twenty minutes ago.“</p>
<p>A gleeful grin spread on the inventor’s lips and he suppressed the urge to rub his hands like a full blown villain. “Good. Very good.”And with one last look around, he slipped into her quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My pants, your pants, our pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!  
> I was having (am still having) Bucky/Nat/Tony feels so here you go ♥  
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

„Jarvis? Is Natasha still out?“

„Yes, sir. Her lunch date with Miss Potts started twenty minutes ago.“

A gleeful grin spread on the inventor’s lips and he suppressed the urge to rub his hands like a full blown villain. “Good. Very good.”And with one last look around, he slipped into her quarters.

One would not associate this living space as that of the infamous Black Widow, Ice Queen, ruthless assassin and a spy with thousand masks. The walls were painted in warm, earthy colors and lined with bookshelves. In the center of the living room was one of those couches so infinitely comfortable you could sink into their plush cushions and never get up again. Knick-knacks and souvenirs were scattered over most surfaces, accompanied by photographs of the team and the rest of their little makeshift family. Tony’s heart swelled every time he was here because it meant she trusted him, them enough to be vulnerable around them, to allow herself to make a home. These rooms were not the Black Widow’s, they were not Natalia’s or Natalie’s, they were Natasha’s. It did not mean Natasha was who she had always been but what she wanted to be and what felt true to her right now.

But he was not here to be sentimental, he had a task to fulfill and not enough time, so he sneaked into her bedroom and made a beeline for her walk-in closet.

“Where are you? Where are you?” Carefully, he rummaged through her jeans compartment until he found the desired pants at the bottom of a pile. “Yes!” They were a bit too baggy for her and she did not wear them much though for some reason they had yet to be thrown out.

He flattened out the fabric of the remaining pile and tried to set everything back to default. She would notice anyway but he still liked to think his effort at least stalled her a bit.

Back on the master bedroom of the penthouse he took a quick shower, pulled on his favorite band shirt and slipped into his bounty: the pants and that grey hoodie James used to wear a lot. Even months after the abduction it miraculously still smelled like him which made it pretty much perfect.

The pants took a bit of wiggling but it was definitely worth it.

-

In the shadows, Bucky watched as Tony fled Natasha’s quarters with a pair of pants.

By now Bucky was pretty sure that if he looked up the definition of ‘mad inventor’ he would find either a picture of Tony or at least a mention of his name. In a way he was glad to know that there were only few people who knew this side of him. It was not always more vulnerable, just more… Tony. But even fewer knew that this crazy jerk was also a clothes thief. Bucky already knew about the hoodie that mysteriously went missing a few months ago. Thinking of Tony in his clothes, both him and Natasha actually, always warmed him better than any fire and chased away the cold and numbness far, far away.

As an inside joke with himself, he sometimes wore the hoodie for a while and put it back into Tony’s cute and kinda obvious little hiding place and the effect on his lover was more than worth the sneaking.

In the penthouse he went straight for the master bedroom but stayed in the door, leaning against the frame with his arms loosely crossed over his chest and a smug grin on his lips. For a few minutes he just watched Tony dress and wiggle himself into Natasha’s almost too tight pants and – oh yes. He could get used to this sight.

“You know she’s gonna kill you, right?” he commented when he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Tony did not seem too fazed. He turned around and replied to the grin with one of his own. “Worth it. This one makes my ass look exceptionally glorious.”

Bucky could not stop staring at his lover’s backside and most definitely hat to agree with an appreciative hum. “It sure does.” With those words he pushed himself from the doorframe and slowly walked closer, licking his lips like a predator.

Finally in reach, e hooked a metal finger through one of the other man’s belt hoops to pull him closer until their bodies were flush. He then ran both hands over the shorter man’s hips, savoring every inch until they landed on those perfectly encased butt cheeks and squeezed.

“The combination of your outfit makes it perfect.”

Tony’s grin became cheeky and Bucky could feel the air of the other’s silent laugh on his skin. “I knew it! You love it when I wear your stuff! Now…” Tony’s lips hovered over Bucky’s own while the scientist absently drew intricate patterns on his flesh shoulder. “… wanna show me how much you appreciate it, soldier boy?”

When the inventor’s voice dropped an octave, Bucky felt his breath go shallow in anticipation.

-

“Really, Tony? Again?” She knew she sounded mad and exasperated and it had the intended effect

Both men jumped at the sound of her voice. Natasha would lie if she said this would ever stop being funny. Tony looked a bit guilty while Yasha just smiled at her knowingly. They shared this soft spot but it was one thing to think of the billionaire wearing her things, to actually witness it was another thing altogether: Their genius looked downright sinfully edible.

“Thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did.” The taller man grinned like the Cheshire-cat while the inventor pouted with mighty force. Especially when she gave him a slap on the ass in greeting instead of the thorough kiss Yasha received.

“Now, Nat. Don’t be mean.” Yasha chuckled and wound an arm around her waist to pull her closer. “There are better ways to take revenge…”

She smirked. “For example?”

“Well we could always peel him out of those clothes. Slowly undress him and then take him apart until he is begging.” He murmured with a voice that always had the desired effect on Tony: dilated pupils, shallow breath and tight pants.

But then grinned at the other man, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “That, or we could just watch that one tv-show he really hates. What was it called?”

“Supernanny?”

“Yes! That one!”

“Hell no! Don’t you dare! I will not accept- WARGH! Barnes let me down I-“ But Yasha had already lifted him up and gently threw him onto the bed.

“You’re right.” In one swift motion she discarded her shirt. “The screams we really want to hear from you are quite different.”

 

                                                                                                                                                                           


End file.
